Never Again
by Me-is-Kohaku
Summary: Gabriel is bored and just wants a little inspiration.


I don't own anything. My roommate also peer pressured me into writting and uploading this.

Crowley had been sitting for a couple hours with a first edition of _War and Peace_ and nice tumbler of Craig when he hears a near indiscernable swoosh sound. He knows that the only one that knows of his little sanctuary from the incessant whining of his minions is Gabriel. He barely looks up as the angel sprawls himself out on the leather couch near the fireplace across from his plush chair. With a snap of his fingers he has a cosy fire started, a giant bowl of sugar cubes in his arms and a platter of chocolate at his feet.

"Why are you here?" Crowley asks the angel lounging on his couch.

"I got bored of teaching douchbags lessons. I can only come up with so many ways to kill before it gets tiring. Tacos! I mean really, I was at the bottom of the dregs for that one" Gabriel shook his head, exhaled and ran his hands through his hair. "I thought maybe I could tag along with you for awhile and get some creative ideas from the great and terrible King of Hell." At this he fluttered his eyes at Crowley.

"No. Last time you tried to 'tag along' I lost three henchmen, a persian rug, a rare book from Mesopotamia, and a very expensive bottle of scotch. Not to mention my favorite hellhound was never the same again." Crowley gives Gabriel a flat look and turns back to his book.

Gabriel had the decency to look sheepish. "Oh come on, that was like two hundred years ago! Besides I replaced the bottle, and how was I supposed to know what would happen. Don't say you didn't have fun. I had you begging for more." He wiggles his eybrows and leers at the demon.

"Boonesfarm does not equate a four-hundred and sixty thousand dollar, sixty-four years old, single malt Macallan scotch whiskey!"Crowley glares at Gabriel." And as I remember it, you were the one begging. How did you phrase it? Faster, more, harder." The demon smirks.

"Puh-lease. It tasted horrible, and the glass thingy it was in was ugly. At least Boonesfarm has pretty colors and tastes sweet." Gabriel negligently waves his hand in Crowley's direction, ignoring the begging comment.

"You're an idiot. Whiskey is a sophistication that you will never understand and the glass thingy as you said is called a decanter. You can not 'tag along' with me, now go away." Crowley rolls his eyes, and turns once again to face his book, this time effectively cutting the conversation off, though Gabriel doesn't leave. The only sound for the next hour is the crackle of the fire and the angel crunching on sugar cubes and slurping on the occasional chocolate.

"Croooowleeey. I'm boooooored." Gabriel lays his head on the arm of the couch and turns in the demon's direction. Said demon is steadfastly ignoring the angel."Croooowleeey. I'm bored and horney!" The only reaction is a slight twitch of an eyebrow. Gabriel grins. He picks up a chocolate and starts to molest it with his tounge, moaning and slurping.

Crowley refuses to acknowlege the angel turned tricks-ter. He grabs his glass and takes a sip. Instead of putting it back on the side table, he holds it in his hand and swirls the liquid inside.

"I'll let you do that one thing to me again. You know the thing that had me begging." The demon knows exactly what Gabriel was talking about. His grip on the glass tightens. Gabriel smirks and stands, putting aside his dwindling bowl of sugar cubes. He walks over and quietly stands behind Crowley for a couple minutes before slowly leaning forward and sliding his sugar covered hands down each side of the demon's chest to rest on his thighs. Gabriel brings his face to rest in the crook of Crowley's neck and ligtly nips below his jaw. "Pleeeeease".

"Refrain from covering my suit in your slobary sugar," Crowley's voice rings out in the silence. Gabriel frowns and makes a point to drag his hands slowly back up the demon's chest, teasing his nipples. Crowley, with his hand clenched firmly around his glass, tries to concentrate on his reading again. Minutes pass quietly.

With his eyes still on the book, the demon slowly raises his tumbler to take another sip. A hand enters his area of vision and, Clink Clink Clink Clink, drops a handful of sugar cubes into his scotch. Crowley scowls and glares up at Gabriel. "What do you thin-?" Gabriel cuts him off by grabing the glass and putting it on the side stand and throwing the book to the floor.

Gabriel stradles Crowley's lap and grabs the demon's face with both hands tilting it up. Gabriel stares into Crowley's eyes. "I'm horney." The angel grinds down into the other's crotch and drags the demon into a harsh kiss, slowly Crowley responds. "You're horney".

"Shut up." Crowley grabs Gabriel by the back of his head and pulls him back in for another kiss full of tounge and teeth. The demon abruptly stands, and puts his hands under the angels thighs to hold him up. Gabriel smirks and wiggles, pressing their groins together in the process. Crowley huskily groans and scowls at him and swats him in the ass. The demon carries the angel to the bedroom and the only words heard for the rest of the night and following day are faster, more, harder.


End file.
